


Is this marriage incest???

by DownwithCapitalism



Category: Undisclosed Fandom
Genre: Bad Art, Birthday Presents, Incest???, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22210414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DownwithCapitalism/pseuds/DownwithCapitalism
Summary: An Art about ismosis
Relationships: Mildmay Foxe/Felix Harrowgate
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	Is this marriage incest???

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jury](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jury/gifts).




End file.
